estrella roja
by chovitap
Summary: Aquel joven de cabello cobrizo leía el mismo libro y siempre se quedaba en la misma página. Un día aquel libro se le calló y ella quiso entregárselo pero él le regaló el libro...¿por qué no continuó leyendo el libro si no lo había acabado de leer?


Esta historia es una adaptación de un maravilloso manga llamado Anya Kouro, este manga, por ende la historia, le pertenece a Takagi Shigeyoshi y los personajes que he tomado son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

Dentro de un tren que no tenía nada de especial dos estudiantes, una chica y un chico, se encontraban a la misma hora sin siquiera hablarse. Ella lo conocía por nombre jamás había hablado con él pero su rostro era algo inolvidable no solo por el hecho de que era realmente apuesto, con su cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes agua, cuerpo de atleta, sonrisa derrite polos, no era por eso sino por aquella peculiar mueca que ponía cuando leía aquel mismo libro de todos los días justo en la misma página todos los días. Que era lo peculiar de todo esto, era que JAMÁS cambiaba de página se quedaba estancado en aquella misma página.

-él siempre se ha sentado en el mismo asiento, a la misma hora, mismo tren y misma cabina. Su mano nunca ha tratado de pasar de página-era el mismo pensamiento que cruzaba por la cabeza de Isabella todos los días que lo observaba con aquel libro

Él es Edward Cullen va a la misma escuela que yo. Escuché que es una persona tranquila y que le gusta leer mucho.

Yo soy Isabella Swan, soy una persona que solamente lo observa y que no socializa mucho.

-Siguiente parada…-anunciaba por el alto parlante

-¡oh no, necesito bajarme!-soltó de repente Edward mientras se ponía de pie, dejaba caer el libro y se bajaba apresurado del tren

-¡oh, se te cayó!-bella al ver que se le caía el libro, se apresuró a recogerlo e intentar dárselo

-¡Edward!-llamó mientras le agarraba la camisa y él se giraba

-¡se te cayó tú libro!-él la miró al principio y luego molesto

-¡eres muy ruidosa!-le dijo molesto

-lo siento, así es como soy-dijo riendo bella

-de todas maneras, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Edward

-vamos a la misma escuela secundaria, soy Isabella Swan pero me puedes llamar bella-sonrió dulcemente

-este libro, es tuyo ¿cierto?-preguntó mientras le entregaba el libro

-oh, eso-de repente el semblante de Edward se ensombreció-te lo regalo-esto la sorprendió

-pero estabas a la mitad de…-no pudo acabar porque él la interrumpió

-no voy a seguir leyéndolo, así que te lo doy a ti-le respondió mientras le sonreía y se bajaba del tren

-¡Edward, por aquí!-gritaba uno de los amigos del cobrizo y este se alejaba del tren

Bella no sabía que pensar sobre aquella extraña situación, pero no le quedó más remedio que quedarse con el libro, por ahora.

En una cancha de voleibol se podía apreciar a una muy energética bella haciendo deportes mientras reía y pasaba unos gratos momentos con sus amigas.

-Ahh, me ejercité bien esta mañana-comentaba alegremente bella a sus amigas

-bella, estás energética como siempre-le comentó una

-oh bells, ¿lees libros?-le molestó otra al verla con aquel libro en el bolso

-que maleducada, yo también leo libros ¿de acuerdo?-se defendió

Por la cabeza de bella cruzó un pensamiento "lo obtuve de Edward, por supuesto que lo leeré".

-una historia llamada "la estrella roja"-ese era el título del libro

-la historia se desarrolla en base a un niño que se embarca en una aventura fantástica. El protagonista le promete a su hermana, que está enferma, que le regalará la estrella más resplandeciente en la noche para hacerla sentir feliz…

-¿por qué lees en voz alta?-la regañó una de sus amigas

-porque si no lo leo así, me quedaré dormida-fue su respuesta

-¿por qué te estás esforzando…?-le preguntó la misma amiga

-_porque quiero volverme cercana a Edward_….-fue la respuesta que cruzó por la mente de bella

-Edward, ¡leí la estrella roja!-le dijo bella mientras le mostraba el libro-

-¡aunque solamente 20 páginas!-sonrió bella

-¿eres la de ayer?-preguntó él algo aturdido

-sí, soy bella-sonrió

-lo estoy leyendo poco a poco-le dijo mientras lo veía como tomaba asiento en aquel mismo lugar

-um, ¿te molestaría que hablara contigo de nuevo?-preguntó un tanto apenada

-no, claro que no-le respondió mientras le sonreía

-todos estaban en contra del niño que fue en busca de aquella estrella roja-empezaba a relatar

-un día un astrónomo le dijo al niño "la luz de esta estrella está a muchos años de distancia, a pesar de que puedes verla, eso no quiere decir que aún esté allí ahora mismo-

-¡eso no es verdad!-dijo el niño y comenzó a remar hacia el espacio en un pequeño bote

-¡Edward, qué significa esto!-la lectura se vio detenida abruptamente por ella misma

-no lo dejarás, ¿verdad?-ella negaba con su cabeza

-¿qué quiere decir que la luz de la estrella que estás mirando ahora mismo es de hace muchos años atrás?-preguntó

-si no lo entiendes, ¿por qué no dejas de leerlo?-la reprendió

-¡NO!-fue su rápida respuesta

-quiero saber que ocurre con el personaje principal-decía con alegría

-porque lo apoyo. Me gusta mucho que siga creyendo en sí mismo, aún sabiendo que todo el mundo a su alrededor está en su contra-decía ella con emoción

-las personas que nunca se rinden en sus sueños, son geniales-pensaba ella en voz alta

-eres demasiado positiva, ¿verdad?-ella sonrió en respuesta

-todo el mundo lo dice-decía mientras lo miraba

-Edward, ¿no vas a leer tú próximo libro? Últimamente no vas a la biblioteca-preguntó con curiosidad

-sí, que sabes mucho-le dijo él en tono burlón

-sí, estoy en el equipo de voleibol y usamos el gimnasio en frente de la biblioteca, así que solía verte allí-le respondió observando hacia la ventana

-oh sí, había una chica que era realmente ruidosa; perturbaba mi tiempo de lectura-ella se sintió apenada por eso

-lo siento…-se disculpó

-¡manteneros concentrados hasta el final!-recordó el uno de los gritos de ella dándole ánimos a su equipo

-entonces, ¿esa eras tú, eh?-preguntó él sonriente

-_sabe sobre mí_….-pensaba ella avergonzada mientras se cubría con el libro el leve rubor en sus mejillas

-el niño pasó las nubes, la atmósfera y alcanzó el espacio pero él no miraba las otras estrellas y se mantenía siempre con la vista al frente viajando en esa dirección-prosiguió leyendo hasta que él se bajó

-¡buenos días, Edward!-este era su saludo diario

Todas las mañanas espero a que Edward suba al tren y luego le cuento sobre lo que he leído. No sé si estaba escuchando o no.

-¡Edward, nos vemos mañana!-se despidió alegremente bella mientras lo veía alejarse con sus amigos

-oh, olvidé preguntarle sobre esto de nuevo….me preguntó para qué será…-pensaba mientras cogía un marca páginas, ella no sabía qué era eso ya que jamás en su vida había cogido un libro, el marca páginas consistía en una tira de cinta de seda y al final de la misma había un pedacito de una piedra de color rojo.

A la mañana siguiente en el tren, bella le preguntó a Edward sobre aquello.

-oh, el marca páginas…-preguntó el algo sorprendido

-¡oh, es muy lindo!-dijo ella felizmente

-te lo regalo también-le respondió él como si nada

-¿de verdad?-le preguntó ella felizmente

-oh, pero lo vas a necesitar cuando leas libros-dijo ella algo triste

-está bien-su voz sonaba algo rara

-_es realmente precioso, especialmente cuando lo pones al sol_-pensó ella entre feliz y algo triste mientras ponía a contra luz cerca de una ventana aquella piedrita roja

-Edward, ¿por qué no vienes de este lado?-le preguntaba mientras se giraba y le sonreía

-allá no hay sol, se siente muy bien aquí-le dijo

-estoy bien aquí-respondió él

-¿¡eh!?-dijo ella algo sorprendida

-oh, cielos-dijo ella algo triste.

Él la observó por unos breves segundos y luego se puso de pie encaminándose hacia ella.

-ya llegamos-dijo ella

-bueno me voy-decía él mientras se acerca y ella le sonreía

Pero él hizo algo que la dejó sorprendida y apenada. Él se inclinó un poco y posó su cabeza encima de la de ella para luego tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello y luego aspirar el olor del mismo.

-es cierto, huele con el sol-susurró sonriente

Él se bajaba con una enorme sonrisa mientras dejaba atrás a una shockeada y ruborizada bella que luego de recuperarse se despidió como todos los días.

-¡nos vemos mañana!-gritó alegremente mientras dejaba a un apenado y anonadado Edward

-¿a quién le está hablando?-pregunto uno de los amigos de Edward

-no lo sé-respondió él

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzaba por la cabeza de bella mientras Edward se alejaba _"el mundo brilla a nuestro alrededor, Edward"_

A la mañana siguiente en clase de "estudios sociales", pasaba algo muy extraño en aquella clase que tenía aturdidas a un grupo de chicas y un pensamiento cruzaba por sus cabezas al ver a bella con un libro en mano.

-¿ya está estudiando?-la razón era simple era porque el libro era "ciencias de la tierra"

-todos tomen asiento-pedía el profesor mientras empezaba a explicar la materia

-un "año luz" es la distancia que la luz recorre en un año. Por ejemplo la luz de una estrella que está a 10 años luz, llegará a la tierra en 10 años. Eso quiere decir, que la luz que vemos de una estrella ahora es de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-_oh, ahora entiendo_-pensó bella

-_la próxima vez que lo vea, le diré esto_-pensaba alegremente en Edward y justo en ese momento cruzaba él enfrente de su aula

-oh, Edward…-su voz se fue apagando a medida que vio que él siguió de largo ignorándola, como si ella no estuviera ahí

Él nunca me mira, cuando nos bajamos del tren sus amigos siempre están allí. No hay espacio para mí. El recorrido de 10 minutos es todo lo que nos conecta. Este es mi bote.

-dime Edward, me pregunto dónde estará el niño ahora-preguntó de la nada mirando a un punto muerto en el tren

-incluso si sigo leyendo, duele saber que el personaje principal está sufriendo. Quiero que llegue a su destino-dijo algo triste

-¿Por qué no dejas de leer?-le preguntó-como yo…-

-_él aún lo estaba leyendo_…-pensaba mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el libro entre sus manos

-te lo devuelvo-dijo con convicción mientras ponía el libro enfrente de él

-dije que no lo quiero-dijo con molestia

-¿por qué?-preguntó curiosa

-¿por qué te rindes?-le hizo otra pregunta-si tú fuiste el que me enseñó a no rendirme….

**FLASHBACK hace un año**

**-**¡buaaaaa, perdimos porque fallé!-lloraba desconsoladamente una chica dentro del almacén donde se guardan los elementos deportivos

**-**pude escucharlo todo el camino hasta aquí, es tan ruidoso que no me deja leer-pensaba con enojo un muchacho mientras abría la puerta de aquel almacén

**-**sí te quedas ahí en tú corazón crecerá moho-la niña levantó la vista y ahí enfrente de ella estaba un "ángel"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-desde ese día me empezaste a gustar-confesó algo apenada

-honestamente no me gustan los textos impresos-decía mientras miraba hacia otra parte-incluso me pregunto qué tiene de interesante. Pero ahora puedo ver muchas escenas formadas en cada letra y también puedo quedarme despierta y prestar atención en la clase de ciencias de la tierra que solía odiar antes. Luego aprendí que mientras más grande se haga tú mundo, más lo disfrutarás. Quiero que recuerdes eso-finalizó su monólogo

-toma…-le ofreció de nuevo el libro

"No sabía hasta que punto esas manos ya se habían rendido, y cuanto coraje necesitó para extenderlas nuevamente"

Cuando ella estirando sus manos para entregarle el libro y él hacía lo mismo para recibirlo, este cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y Edward miró con cierta soledad en sus ojos sus manos al intentar agarrarlo del suelo y no agarrar nada. Luego miró hacia la ventana donde los rayos del sol se filtraban y con una mano se cubría un poco la cara para hacer sombra a sus ojos.

-estos ojos, incluso han perdido el sentido de "distancia"-ella lo observó algo desorientada porque no entendía de qué hablaba

-¿no te diste cuenta?-preguntó pero ella no contestó

-bueno, todos me apoyaban para tener una vida normal. Incluso ¿desde antes?-se preguntó así mismo para luego suspirar

-desde hace dos o tres años-pensaba en voz alta-ya he olvidado como se llama esta enfermedad, pero una cosa es segura llegará el momento en que pierda la vista definitivamente-hizo una pausa y continuó-ahora mismo puedo reconocer las cosas por su figura-suspiró con algo de pesar y aceptación

-no puedo volver a leer libros nunca más, no puedo siquiera ver tú rostro-ella estaba algo impactada por esto

-pe…pero-estaba nerviosa-aún puedes ver ¿cierto?, podría ocurrir un milagro y podrías ser capaz de…-él la interrumpió

-eso era lo que solía creer pero, luego se convirtió en decepción y aún así ¿me vas a seguir diciendo que tenga esperanzas en mi futuro?-su voz sonaba lejana y completamente resignada-está bien, estoy bien así

-tengo padres amables y buenos amigos, tengo una vida feliz-sonreía- así que está bien-

_No importa cuántas veces pase por las páginas nunca lo alcanzaré…._

-el niño continuó remando, siempre hacia adelante. El largo tiempo y el largo camino eventualmente lo conducirán a la soledad pero él se mantuvo por la promesa que le hizo a su hermanita pero para cuando llegó a su destino, no había ninguna estrella roja.

_La página marcada del libro, la historia que se había detenido allí…en tú mundo que se detuvo… ¿no hay ningún sonido de los suspiros de las nuevas flores?, ¿no puedes oler la luz del sol?, ¿no puedes sentir la brisa de verano?, ¿no hay ninguna luz?, ¿ninguna esperanza?_

_Edward camina por la obscura noche, buscando la luz desde hace mucho…_

_-"está bien de esa manera"-_recordó sus palabras

_-por supuesto que no estaba bien-_lloraba con pesar

_-el que me enseñó que el mundo está lleno de luz fuiste tú, Edward-_pensaba bells

_-_Edward, nos vemos mañana-se despidió ella con libro en mano, pero había algo extraño en esto

Edward volvió a entrar al tren antes de que la puerta se cerrara y un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

-_ya no volverás a estar aquí…_-pensaba en voz alta

De repente algo captó su atención, era el sonido de algo pequeño que se golpeaba contra el vidrio y emitía un pequeño resplandor, él la tomó entre sus manos…

-no debió salir en busca de la estrella, esta horrorizado-

-se volvió como una estrella que se hubiera convertido en roca porque había dejado de brillar, parado en la obscuridad-ella estaba sentada mientras leía en voz alta y la puerta del tren se abría para dar paso a aquel apuesto cobrizo

-tú voz es demasiado ruidosa-la regañó

-necesito leer así o de otra manera no podré continuar-le contestó alegre

-traté de dejar de leerlo-hizo una pausa-pero no quería que todo terminara aquí-ella sonreía mientras él se acercaba y se ponía enfrente de ella y la observaba

-_sus fríos ojos simplemente están fijos pero al menos por fin me mira-_pensaba

-¿cuánto tiempo se quedó allí el niño?-preguntó él

-el niño se detuvo detrás de la roca y permaneció en las sombras. Sintió algo y abrió sus ojos que habían estado cerrados por largo tiempo. Había una pequeña estrella roja brillando enfrente de él. Él no sabía que la luz se curvaba, simplemente continuó remando hacia adelante y no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco perdía su curso.

-extendió sus brazos y sintió el peso y el niño gritó "querida hermanita ¿puedes ver esta luz roja que brilla a través de la obscuridad?

-¿puedes verla?-susurró ella mientras cerraba el libro y su rostro era bañado por unas cuantas lágrimas

-jejeje lloré-decía mientras se limpiaba el rostro-es una hermosa historia y me siento un poco sola ahora que se ha terminado-susurró

-sí, tienes razón-decía él mientras sacaba el marca páginas y se acercaba al rostro de ella

-¿qué haré que leas para mí, mañana?-susurraba mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios y luego apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella quien al principio estaba algo sorprendida para luego reaccionar y pasar sus brazos alrededor de él

-_llegará un momento en el que Edward no será capaz de ver la luz completamente pero aún así, quiero quedarme a tú lado así no tendrás que sufrir solo. Deseemos al menos que el último mundo que veas, esté lleno de luz._


End file.
